listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Robot Chicken
Robot Chicken is an animated comedy/parody adult TV show made by Seth Green and Matthew Senreich, consisting of several sketches every episode. Robot Chicken started in 2005 and continues to run to this day. Season 1 Junk In The Trunk *''Robot Chicken'' - Hit by a car offscreen during the intro. (Resurrected, only time i'm counting his death here.) *''Cat'' - Smashed with a frying pan by Rachael Leigh. *''Rachael Leigh's Grandma'' - Smashed with a frying pan by Rachael Leigh. *''Puppy'' - Sent flying with a frying pan by Rachel Leigh. *''Male Cop'' - Smashed with a frying pan by Rachael Leigh. *'Rachael Leigh' - Smashed herself with a frying pan, fell off of a building. *'Two Decepticons' - Blown up with a laser. *'Thundercracker' - Blown up with a laser. *'Starscream' - Kicked to death by Optimus Prime, Prowl, and Mirage. *''50 Humans'' - Killed in the crossfire of the autobot/decepticon battle, mentioned by Optimus Prime. *''Bird'' - Eaten by Swoop. *''Optimus Prime'' - Died of Prostate cancer. *''Crippled Man'' - Beaten to death by a male boxer. *''Monkey'' - Smacked with a club by Tarzan. *''Baby'' - Punched to death by a male businessman, baby is unseen. *''Male Scientist'' - Beaten to death by a robot. *''Little Boy'' - Smacked against a urinal by a hockey player. *''Scarecrow'' - Stabbed to death by a prisoner. *''Jerry Poppendaddi'' - Head eaten by a panda named Ling-Ling. *''Luke Duke'' - Head smashed against a mailbox while Bo Duke was driving. *'Cylon' - Crushed underneath his cylon raider. *''Muffit'' - Crushed by a Cylon. *'Cylon' - Arms and head randomly fell off. *'Cylon' - Hit with a wrecking ball. *''Blooper's Host'' - Committed suicide by hanging himself. **Total - 75 Deaths Nutcracker Sweet *''Giraffe'' - Hit by a train. *'Robeast' - Sliced in half by Voltron. *''President JFK'' - Shot with a sniper rifle by a mongoose. *''Hippo'' - Drowns in quicksand. *''32 Lemmings'' - Jumped off of a cliff. *''8 Lemmings'' - Run over by a car. *''Lemming'' - Jumped inside of a spinning blender. *'Walt Disney' - Dies of Lung Cancer off-screen, shown in newspaper. Resurrected by scientists. *''Male child'' - Eaten alive off-screen by Walt Disney. *''Male child'' - Killed off-screen by Walt Disney, shown to be carrying half of the body. *'Bodyguard of Walt Disney' - Crushed when Walt Disney destroyed his own park. *'Secretary of Walt Disney' - Crushed when Walt Disney destroyed his own park. *''Cuban Pilot'' - Blown up with a missile fired by Walt Disney. *''Cuban Pilot'' - Plane smacked with one of Walt Disney's robotic legs, crashed into the ocean. *'Walt Disney' - Shot in the head by Fidel Castro. *''Elian Gonzalez'' - Shot in the head by Fidel Castro. **Total - 54 Deaths Gold Dust Gasoline *''2 Old Men'' - Died of heart attacks. *''Female Mermaid'' - Head bitten off by male dragon. *''Male Minotaur'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *''Female Minotaur'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *''Male Cyclops'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *''Female Cyclops'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *''Male Unicorn'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *''Female Unicorn'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *''Male Dragon'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *''Female Dragon'' - Drowned when their boat sank. *'Male Mermaid' - Eaten by a shark. *''Male Pixie Fairy'' - Smashed with a hammer by Noah. *''Female Pixie Fairy'' - Smashed with a hammer by Noah. *''Man'' - Committed suicide by drinking drain-all. *''12 Old People'' - Died of heart attacks. *''Little kid'' - Skull and spine ejected when he jumped off a roof. *''Trapeze Artist'' - Fell to his death. *''Female Prostitute'' - Died of unknown causes off-screen. *''Female Flag-Waver'' - Run over by every contestant and hit by a falling safe. *''Michael Knight'' - Used K.I.T.T's speed boost and accidentally flew into a bridge. *''Scott Trakker'' - Thrown out of a moving car by Matt Trakker. *''Jayce (Wheeled Warriors)'' - Drove off a cliff to avoid hitting Scott Trakker. *''Bo Duke'' - Drove off a cliff thinking it was a detour. *''Luke Duke'' - In the car with Bo when he drove off a cliff. *''Officer Frank 'Ponch' Poncherello'' - Head pulled off with a grappling hook by accident. *''Batman'' - Died when he accidentally crashed the bat-mobile. *''Robin'' - Died when Batman accidentally crashed the bat-mobile. *''Officer Jon Baker'' - Hit by T-Bob when Matt Trakker threw him out the window. *''T-Bob'' - Thrown out of a window by Matt Trakker and hit Officer Jon Baker. *'Matt Trakker' - Hit by Super Mario's blue shell and exploded when his body hit a tree, his head is eaten by a rabbit. **Total - 42 Deaths Plastic Buffet *''Harrison Ford'' - Blown up when NASA's spaceship is hit by a meteor. *''Steven Tyler ''- Blown up when NASA's spaceship is hit by a meteor. *''Joe Perry'' - Blown up when NASA's spaceship is hit by a meteor. *''Brad Whitford'' - Blown up when NASA's spaceship is hit by a meteor. *''Joey Kramer'' - Blown up when NASA's spaceship is hit by a meteor. *''Tom Hamilton'' - Blown up when NASA's spaceship is hit by a meteor. *''All 5,915,767,469 People on Earth*'' - Blown up when a meteor collided with Earth. *'Three Lettuce Head Kids' - Stabbed to death by Chucky. *'Chucky' - Eaten alive by Lettuce Head Kids. *''Two Women'' - Eaten alive by Lettuce Head Kids. *''Male Child'' - Eaten alive by a Lettuce Head Kid. *''Mr. Mugs'' - Fell off a mountain while skiing. *''Flopsy'' - Slammed into a tree while skiing. *''Unnamed Dog'' - Fell to its death while skiing. *''Rabbit'' - Accidentally decapitated by a magician. *''Kermit'' - Killed by a mafia. (Reenacted) *''Janice'' - Died of Hepatitis C five years after the episode. *''Ed McMahon'' - Beaten to death by Animal. *'Animal '- Sentenced to be euthanized. **Total - 5,915,767,490 Deaths Toyz In The Hood *''Unnamed Woman'' - Shot by her husband off-screen. *'Unnamed Man' - Shot by The Tooth Fairy off-screen. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Shot by her husband off-screen. (Alternate Ending) *''The Tooth Fairy'' - Shot by the Unnamed Man off-screen. (Alternate Ending) *''Unnamed Woman'' - Shot by her husband off-screen. (Alternate Ending #2) *''The Tooth Fairy'' - Shot by the Unnamed Man off-screen. (Alternate Ending #2) *''Idiotic Man'' - Run over by a car. *''Unnamed Man'' - Decapitated by a Zombie. *23 People - Died in accidental airplane crash*. (Minimum) *''Peter'' - Drowned in a puddle by Mr. Rogers. *''Unnamed Man'' - Falls to his death. *''Unnamed Male Child'' - Crushed by three football players. *''All 36 victims of The Hindenburg disaster'' - Burned to death when The Hindenburg exploded. *''Unnamed Man'' - Impaled on a vaulting pole. *''Bloopers Host'' - Committed suicide by eating several pills and then drinking alcohol, overdosing. **Total - 72 Deaths Vegetable Funfest *''Unseen Person'' - Torn apart with a chainsaw by a surgeon off-screen. *''Unnamed Man'' - Decapitated off-screen by Angela. *''Ivy Walker ''- Run over by a bus. *''Fruit Salesman ''- Crushed by a falling safe. *''Hunting Dog'' - Dies of a heart attack after being scared by a shotgun blast. *''Benny Hill'' - Died off-screen due to a blood clot, mentioned. *Chicken - Killed off-screen by Linus. *''Linus'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin. *''Sally'' - Buried alive by Pigpen. *''Marcie'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin, mentioned by Charlie Brown. *''Peppermint Patty'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin, mentioned by Charlie Brown. *''Pigpen'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin, mentioned by Charlie Brown. *''Schroeder'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin, mentioned by Charlie Brown. *''Snoopy'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin, mentioned by Charlie Brown. *''Woodstock'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin, mentioned by Charlie Brown. *''Franklin'' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin, mentioned by Charlie Brown. *'Lucy' - Eaten off-screen by The Great Pumpkin. *'The Great Pumpkin' - Head eaten by The Kite-Eating Tree. **Total - 18 Deaths A Piece Of The Action * Unknown Woman - Decapitated with a sword by a horseman. * Unknown Man - Decapitated with a sword by unknown man #1. * Unknown Man - Decapitated with a sword by unknown man #2. * Three Men - Shot with arrows by unknown man #3. * Eagle - Shot with an arrow by unknown man #3. * Gary Coleman - Shot in the neck by an unknown person. * Two Men - Decapitated with an axe by Ron Jeremy. * Unknown Man - Stabbed in the chest with an axe by Ron Jeremy. * Horseman - Knocked off his horse by Ron Jeremy's penis. * Unknown Man - Crushed under an Ent's foot. * Corey Feldman - Fell into lava. * Probe Droid - Shot by Erik Estrada. * Ape - Splattered against a tree by a Kangaroo. * Dog - Accidentally jumped off of a cliff. * Crippled Man - Thrown against a window by a Tarzan cosplayer. * Joel Schumacher - Beaten to death by an angry crowd. * Male Cosplayer - Shot by an AT-AT. * Darth Maul Cosplayer - Shot in the head by Leonard Nimoy. ** Total - 21 Deaths The Deep End * Puppy - Accidentally crushed by The Hulk off-screen. * Four Fish - Shook to death in their fish tank by Aqua Man. * Aqua Man - Skull melted by Superman's laser vision. * Jesus Christ - Crucified by The Easter Bunny off-screen, later resurrects. * 44 Jewish Ninjas - Killed in various ways with a kitana by Jesus. * Elle Driver - Cut vertically in half with a kitana by Jesus. * Make-A-Wish Child - Fell onto the floor and cracked their head open, mentioned by Kristin Holt. * Zombie - Hit in the head with a microphone by Kristin Holt. * Teri Hatcher - Shot with a double barrel shotgun by Ving Rhames. * Four Zombies - Shot with a double barrel shotgun by Ving Rhames. * Kurt Cobain Zombie - Shot himself with a double barrel shotgun. * Two Zombies - Shot with a double barrel shotgun by Ving Rhames. ** Total - 62 Deaths S&M Present *''Justin Timberlake'' - Shot to death by the Yakuza. *''JC Chasez'' - Shot to death by the Yakuza. *''Chris Kirkpatrick'' - Shot to death by the Yakuza. *''Lance Bass'' - Shot to death by the Yakuza. *''Joey Fatone'' - Decapitated by Scorpion, resurrected. *''Joey Fatone'' - Frozen solid and then shattered by Sub-Zero, resurrected. *''Joey Fatone'' - Set on fire by an unknown Grey Ninja, resurrected. *''Donatello'' - Stabbed with a kitana by Joey Fatone. *''Jonathan'' - Killed in a slaughterhouse and turned into a burger off-screen, mentioned by a cow. *'Motorist' - Crashed when an unknown man opened his car door in front of his bike. *'Hong Kong Phooey' - Neck snapped by Joey Fatone. *'Storm Shadow' - Exploded internally by Joey Fatone. *'Great Mazinger' - Exploded with it's own rocket fist by Joey Fatone. *'Great Mazinger's Drone' - Crushed with Joey Fatone's bare hands. *''Unnamed Man'' - Crushed under the Britney Abomination. *''Unnamed Woman'' - Crushed under the Britney Abomination. *'Britney Spears' - Stabbed in the chest with a telephone pole by Joey Fatone. *'Christina Aguillera' - Stabbed in the chest with a telephone pole by Joey Fatone. *'Avril Lavigne' - Stabbed in the chest with a telephone pole by Joey Fatone. *'Jessica Simpson' - Stabbed in the chest with a telephone pole by Joey Fatone. *'Ashlee Simpson' - Stabbed in the chest with a telephone pole by Joey Fatone. *''Four Women'' - Crushed under the Britney Abomination. **Total - 25 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Season 10 Robot Chicken Specials Total Amount Of Bodies Notes *Season 1, Plastic Buffet - Used world population when the movie Armageddon was released on June 30, 1998. Used The Guardian. *Season 1, Toyz In The Hood - Counted only the 23 people you see plus the voices of the pilots for the minimum. *Season 1, The Deep End - Not counting the "Hundreds" that died mentioned by Ryan Seacrest since he doesn't specify how many. Category:Cartoons Category:Animation Category:Stubs Category:Comedy Category:TV Shows Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:2020s Category:United States